


web of lies

by GayKravitz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Apologies, Canon Divergence, Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, not joseph friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: “Joseph’s not who you think he is.”Robert’s words, when he confronted you at the marina, pass through your thoughts. You suddenly realize, with a tremendous amount of anger following that realization. You played right into his hands, didn’t you?





	web of lies

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK JOSEPH I HATE THIS DEVIL

Okay, now where was that wine?

 

You searched for a little bit, digging around Joseph’s yacht while he searched another room. You found it in a drawer, but there were no glasses. You wandered for a bit, before finding yourself in the bedroom. Clothes were strewn about, the sheets messy, and there was a thin layer of dust on the surfaces.

 

Your eyes studied the room, an excitement in your gut knowing that you’ll probably be rolling around in those sheets with Joseph not too long from now. For now though, you just wanted to find the wine glasses.

 

You paused your looking when your eyes drifted to a picture frame. It was everyone from the cul-de-sac, and standing together and smiling like old friends! Even Robert was smiling. He was wearing a blue sweater that looked like…

 

Your focus on the wine glasses was quickly lost in the thoughts that suddenly flooded into your head. That was Joseph’s sweater, right? The one he let you wear? Why was…? How…?

 

“Joseph’s not who you think he is.”

 

Robert’s words, when he confronted you at the marina, pass through your thoughts. You suddenly realize, with a tremendous amount of anger following that realization. You played right into his hands, didn’t you?

 

Your hands were shaking as you held the picture and it took all of your willpower not to go confront Joseph right then. You needed to think for a few more minutes. Fuck it was so humiliating knowing that you got tricked, manipulated, into thinking you had a goddamn chance! He’s married, for fuck’s sake! Why did you even 

?

 

You can somehow hear Joseph calling your name through the blood rushing in your ears. 

 

“Are you in here?” He sing-songed, popping into the room. He must’ve seen you holding the frame in shaking hands, because there was a heavy silence for about a minute. You don’t say anything, but you know he’s scrambling to make up another lie. Another twisted perception of Robert or of Mary or hell, even of you!

 

“Listen-” Joseph started out, but you won’t.

 

“No, you listen.” You stood from where you were sitting on the bed and look the bastard right in the eyes. “You told me you would end it with Mary, right? So, tell me why, you didn’t end it when you told Robert the exact. Damn. Thing.”

 

Joseph looked shocked. “I-”

 

“Robert warned me about you, y’know? He knew you were about to do the exact same thing to me. The things you told me, about be happier with me? They were all lies, I know they were. Robert told me and, fuck I should’ve listened!” You’re yelling now, and Joseph looks nervous.

 

“Robert, he forced me-!” You see red as anger thunders in your chest.    
  


“NO! Don’t you fucking lie to me again! I know Robert, Joseph. I know him! He would never, ever, force anyone to do anything!” You’re in his face, seething as he cowers away from you. “I told him, when we were alone one night, I told him I hadn’t done it in a while and you know what he did? He asked me if I wanted to stop. When I said yes, he didn’t push it. He said goodnight and then I left. 

 

Robert never forced anyone and if you try to lie to me like that again, I will rip your balls off!”

 

Joseph looks genuinely worried at the last one. “J-Just calm down, now. I wasn’t lying, I promise! You know me.”

 

“Do I?”

 

Jospeh doesn’t know how to get himself out of this one if his honeyed words and fluttery eyelashes don’t work. “Take me home, Joseph. Get me off this damn boat.”

 

“... I can’t, there’s no gas.”

 

“Then leave me alone until someone gets here. I just want to go home and apologize to Robert and Mary.”

 

Joseph winced, and hung his head like a dog caught digging in the trash. You turned your back from his as he left the room, hesitating only once. You didn’t talk to each other after that, except when Joseph bid you a goodnight as you walked away from him when you were back at the marina.

 

\----

 

“You’re bullshitting me.”

 

“No, it’s true. I never did see Tammy again. She must’ve been dragged off to the bigfoot’s den and made their queen.”

 

Mary’s snort made Robert’s faux-serious expression perk up slightly. “Queen? Do bigfoots have queens?” She asked, taking a sip of her 12-dollar red box wine.

 

Robert nodded. “Met one myself, actually. It was 1989, I was taking a walk late at night and-” His story was cut off by a series of knocks on his front door, and both of their heads turned towards it. “I guess I’ll save that story for later.” He mumbled, his brows furrowing.

 

He walked into the living room, making his way past a sleepy Betsy, and stopped at his front door. He peeked through the eye hole, and his mood dropped completely. Ugh. What were 

doing here?

 

\---

 

The entire walk back to the cul-de-sac, your anger filtered slowly into hurt and heartbreak. When you were with Joseph on that boat, you thought you loved him. You thought you were in love like you were a fucking teenager again and that nothing could hurt you and that he would actually stay. It was stupid of you, to ever think you could find a love like that again. You should’ve believed Robert the moment he mentioned that Joseph shouldn’t be trusted.

 

When you arrived, you looked between your house and Robert’s. The lights in your house were off, meaning Amanda was either sleeping or chilling on the couch watching some reality show. The idea of slinking into your bed and sleeping until it didn’t hurt anymore sounded fantastic, but you knew you owed Robert an apology. And Mary.

 

You crossed the street to Robert’s house, noticing the lights on in the kitchen were on and shining through the closed blinds. You walked up the path to the front door, pausing. Hesitating. Your heart hurt and you just wanted to curl into a ball and cry but you owed this to him. 

 

You knocked a few times, waiting. The sky was clear, the moon shining bright. You hoped your husband was watching you from above, and you could hear him in your head telling you it would okay. You missed him so much sometimes, and now was one of those times.

 

The door finally opened, and Robert was standing there. His leather jacket was off and he was holding a glass of whisky in his hand. His expression and stance were very much saying that he was still angry.

 

“I’m sorry.” You say, before he can say anything. He raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t say anything, though, so you keep going. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve listened, fuck, I should’ve listened. You were so right. I asked him and he kept trying to spin these webs of lies and he tried to tell me you forced him and I might’ve gotten a little heated but I thought he was serious about us, y’know? I thought he was going to stay and that you were wrong but then I saw him panicking when I brought you up I knew he was just manipulating me. 

 

I played right into his fucking hands and you were right, god. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, you were so right, he’s awful-” You take a deep breath. “But so am I. I’m so stupid for playing right into his hands and almost letting him get away with it again. I’m sorry, Robert.”

 

You don’t notice until you’re done that you’re crying. Tears are streaming down your face and you starting wiping them away furiously but they don’t stop. Robert processes what you said, and before you can react he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a hug, being mindful of his drink.

 

His voice is soft when he says your name in your ear. “It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you. I did the same thing.” You let out a soft sob into his chest. “He manipulated both of us pretty good.”

 

You stay like that for a couple minutes, Robert pressing his cheek to your head as you sway slowly. You appreciate his emotional support more than you could ever tell him, and feel relieved that he isn’t mad at you. 

 

He pulls away from you eventually, and invites you inside. When Mary sees you she lets out a noise of disgust before noticing your puffy eyes, and she offers you some booze (which you accept). You apologize to her, too, but its not as long of an apology as you made to Robert. 

 

You, Mary, and Robert all have a long talk. Mary forgives you, knowing it wasn’t your fault just like it wasn’t Robert’s. The serious talk turns into jokes, and Robert eventually walks you home after Mary leaves. 

 

Amanda is sleeping, luckily, when you get home. You press your lips to her forehead before leaving her to sleep, and crawl into your bed for a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> gaysella.tumblr.com


End file.
